A Virus Isn't Always Vicious
by Codalia
Summary: Everyone should know what my story's about now. Chapter 4 up, who will win? If you hadn't already noticed, my story blends elements of both the show and the Digimon World game.
1. Chapter 1: Virus Country

A Virus Isn't Always Vicious  
  
Disclaimer: Gazimon, Gabumon, Armadillomon, and all related characters are copyrighted by Bandai of America.  
  
A/N: This story is set in an alternate universe, so what I say, goes.  
  
For a long time, Virus type Digimon were considered outlaws, and were hunted down by the Digidestined, Datas, and Vaccines. Even if they didn't do anything, Davis and the other Digidestined promptly eliminated them. Cody and Matt disagreed with this virus slauther, but everyone knows Davis and Tai are very...well...leaderlike. Too leaderlike if you asked Matt. Foolish if you asked Cody.  
Then one day it hit. The tornado swept through the Digiworld and literately sucked the Digidestined inside it and seperated them. Two Digidestined were each thrown to a corner of the digiworld. As if the Digiworld had corners. The whole thing was a big sphere, like Earth.  
  
"Do you think they're alive?" Armadillomon poked Matt with a claw.  
"Yep." Answered Gabumon.  
"How do you know?" Inquired the Digimon.  
"Listen Armadillomon, who's been a Digimon partner longer? I know, from experience." The lizard responded. "Not very pleasant experiences, but they were experinces"  
  
"What are you doing here?" A voice interrupted. Gabumon and Armadillomon whirled around to see a Gazimon behind them. "No Data in their right mind would travel to this part of the Digiworld."  
"Huh?" the two Data types asked.  
"Yer in Virus country now, pardners."  
"Hey! Leave the western accents to me, little lady!" Armadillomon growled.  
"Fine." Gazimon lifted her paw. "Listen, beau, you-"  
"Who? Him or me?" Gabumon and Armadillomon interrupted.  
"Ah...shut up. Both of ya. Let me continue." Gazimon rolled her eyes. "Okay, you're in Virus country. No way you're going to survive. You're in Virus Savannah, the very heart of the country, where the strongest Viruses live..."  
Cody opened his eyes. He saw Armadillomon and Gabumon talking to a Gazimon. At first he thought he was dreaming when he heard Gabumon shout his awakening. Armadillomon poked Matt again, and the rockstar finally woke up.  
"Not like you're one of the stronger Virus types." Matt smiled, after hearing Gazimon's speech.  
"I wouldn't be saying that." Gazimon answered. "Here, never, and I mean NEVER judge a Digimon by their digivolution level. I'm the strongest Rookie here, and I have been known to stand my ground against Ultimates."  
The humans and their Digimon had a short conference. What were they discussing? Should they trust Gazimon or not? Cody and Gabumon were for, while Matt and Armadillomon were against. So it turned out to be a tie. Then they argued. Cody's strong sprit broke through Matt's defense, and they had Gazimon be their guide.  
"Okay. Lead us back into safe ground." Matt answered. "I still don't trust you."  
"I'm not surprised." Answered the Virus. "We Viruses have been fighting for a long time, just to stay alive."  
"Hey, Gazimon," Cody got Gazimon's attention. "What do you Digivolve into?"  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know. Digimon never know until they actually Digivolve. And as you can see, bright as Angewomon's Celestial Arrow, I haven't the slightest clue."  
"Oh."  
"It's alright. C'mon beau-"  
"HIM OR ME???" Gabumon and Armadillomon demanded at the same time.  
Gazimon let out a sigh and realized this was going to be a lllooonnnggg trip through Virus country.  
  
As the five of them began their journey through the savannah, they heard snickers from behind a pile of rocks.  
"Well now." A navy blue Patamon said as he lept up onto the pile of rocks. "Look what Gazi brought in. Some Datas. Did they follow you home? Aww...can Gazimon keep them?" It mocked.  
"Shut up, Tsukaimon." Gazimon responded without facing the virus type Patamon. "You know I'm stronger than you, and I'm the leader of our loosely organized gang. Maybe I should make you leader. I'm sick of ya. Just because you're the SECOND strongest Rookie here, doesn't mean you can tease me."  
"Tsukai's right, Gazi." A Gizamon said. "You do have a pair of Datas with you. And...DIGIDESTENED! Gazi's brought back some Digidestened."  
  
Tsukaimon and Gizamon started laughing like spotted hyenas. They couldn't resist. To them, everything's a joke. Well, almost everything.  
  
"Electric Shock Stun!" Gazimon hit her fellow Rookies. "I am taking these guys out of Virus country."  
"Why take them out when we can ransome?" Tsukaimon wispered. "I bet we'll be living like how the Dark Masters were. Were they awesome Viruses!"  
"They were not." Gazimon argued. "They were inconsiderate and just plain evil. And MetalSeadramon was a Vaccine, not a Virus."  
"Sometimes I wonder if you're a true Virus..." Tsukaimon flew away, followed by Gizamon hopping after him.  
  
"Viruses aren't evil. We just like to make mischeif." Gazimon explained. "That's what my parents always said."  
"Can we meet them?" Matt asked.  
"No. I'm a DNA Digivolved Digimon. It's different with the 'wild' Digimon. Two Champions, Ultimates, or two Megas combine to make a new Rookie. My parents were a MetalGarurumon and a Magnadramon."  
Gabumon was speechless. Wait until Gatomon heard that!  
"But how can two Vaccines make a Virus? They should make a Vaccine!" Armadillomon argued.  
"Dunno. I think if the parents have a strong mind, they can make whatever they want. Why they wanted a Virus is beyond me."  
  
'So that's why.' Tsukaimon thought from above. He was evesdropping the whole time. 'Gazi's got the body of a Virus, the mind of a Data, and the heart of a Vaccine. She never told us her parents were Vaccines, or she was a DNA Digivolved Digimon in the first place.' He flew in the direction of Gizamon and the rest of their gang. 'I can't wait to tell everyone else!" 


	2. Chapter 2: Tsukaimon and the Digivolutio...

A Virus Isn't Always Vicious  
  
Slowly, the five of them began trudging along the savannah. Many Viruses stopped and stared, afterall, they were a sight for sore eyes. But none of them said a rude remark. Was it because of Gazimon? Or maybe their well hidden strange sense of manners? No one can really know.  
  
"So...you say Viruses aren't evil, just pranksters?" Cody asked, to start conversation. He was nervous about being in the middle of a bunch of Virus types. Also surprised. Davis always gave a different vision of Virus types to him: Evil, wicked, ugly Digimon who's sole purpose was to destroy the Digiworld. Yet these Digimon were polite and continued life as normal.  
"Yep. Just some of us are evil." Gazimon turned around. "Actually, just one percent. You digidestened just seem to be evil Digimon magnets."  
"Are evil Digimon always virus?"  
"Nope. As I said before, MetalSeadramon was a vaccine. Snimon was also a Vaccine, also Mammothmon. Kokatorimon was a Data, along with the many Monochromon and so was SkullMeramon." The Digimon continued. "Otamon were always good-natured. Ogremon just likes to bicker with Leomon, and the Numemon, well...they just wanna have fun."  
"I see." Matt said. "It's Digimon like Myotismon, Devimon, and Etemon that give you guys a bad name."  
"Exactly. Without Viruses, the whole Digiworld would be out of balance. Too bad only a few Digimon realize that."  
"How touching." Mocked a familiar voice.  
"What pleasure do you get out of annoying me, Tsukaimon?"  
"KNOWING THAT ALL THOSE WHO WISH FOR PEACE ARE WEAKLINGS!!!" The navy colored Patamon shouted. "I brought the REST of the gang along."  
"I knew I shouldn't have formed this game in the first place..." Gazimon muttered while many Rookies surrounded the group.  
  
"Well, Tsukai told us your little secret." A Psychemon said. Psychemon looked like Gabumon, just pink instead of yellow. "I can't believe it. After all this time..."  
"YEAH!" A DemiDevimon shouted. "Why didn't you ever tell us you were a DNA Digivolved Digimon?" More and more Rookies came out of nowhere.  
"Uh..." Matt wispered. "How BIG is your little gang?"  
"Well let's see...five squared times four...uh...one hundred Virus type Rookies. Plus me, it would be one hundred one." Answered the uneasy Gazimon.  
"Now would be a very good time." Armadillomon shouted. "To, ya know...Digivolve."  
"Right!" Cody and Matt shouted.  
  
In a flash of light, Armadillomon became Anklyomon and Gabumon became Garurumon. It looked better for the Champions. But not much better. They were still outnumbered one hundred to two Champions and one Rookie.  
"Two can play at this Digivolve game!" Tsukaimon shouted. He beckoned to the Psychemon. "You know what to do." He smirked. "Use our secret weapon."  
"Psychemon, Digivolve to...Gururumon!"  
"What's a Gururumon?" Matt asked, frowning. He didn't like the sound of it.  
"Call it an "Evil Garurumon" ya know...Virus version of Garurumon." Answered Tsukaimon. "We can Digivolve, with the help of this." Tsukaimon held up a rainbow colored stone. "A Digivolve Stone. Unlimited use. We kept it in storage, away from you, Gazi. We planed to someday overthrow you."  
"Correction." Gururumon interrupted. "YOU planed to overthrow Gazimon. When we heard about Gazi...well...we wanted in too."  
  
"We don't have all day." Tsukai crossed his little arms impatiently. "Dispose of them."  
"Don't order me around like your slave!" Gururumon barked back, then rushed to take a bite out of Garurumon, only to be stopped by Ankylomon. Tsukaimon knew Gururumon would surely lose by herself. He then threw the stone at a Betamon.  
A Seadramon shot an Ice Blast to help his fellow gang member in battle. This was pretty even. The Digimon just repeaditly attacked and dodged each other. But, being greedy, Tsukaimon used the stone on another Digimon...himself.  
"Tsukaimon, Digivolve to...NISEDRIMOGEMON!"  
  
Thsi wasn't fair. But, Nise Drimogemon didn't believe in fair. Just absolute power. He feircely attacked, turning the tides of the battle. NiseDrimogemon may have been strong, but he certainly wasn't smart. He left the Digivolve Stone unprotected, so any foolish Digimon could go out of control.  
But that wasn't the case.  
"Triple Forces!" Something hit NiseDrimogemon. That made him angrier than a hungry Kuwagamon.  
"Who did that?" He demanded. "Who hit me? Who DARE hit the new leader of the Virus Country Gang!?"  
"Oh, and YOU'RE the LEADER NOW?" A Deltamon screeched.  
"You! GAZIMON!"  
"You know I was powerful as a Rookie. But think of what I can do as a CHAMPION!"  
NiseDrimongemon began to lose his cool. He never thought Gazimon would ever Digivolve, but to strive to improve her pathetic Rookie form. Pathetic to him, as a NiseDrimogemon anyway. He wanted POWER and now he HAD it. But now his power seemed insignifcant, now that Gazimon was at the same Digivolve level as him. More power was his answer to all problems.  
More power is scarcely EVER the answer to a problem. This was no excpetion.  
"Where's that stupid rock?" NiseDrimongemon mumbled. By now, Ankylomon and Garurumon were able to defeat Seadramon and Gururumon.  
NiseDrimogemon, or rather, Tsukaimon, along with Psychemon and Betamon- and the rest of the gang fled.  
  
"I'll give you a ride out. It'll only take an hour now, as a Deltamon."  
"Are you sure you won't...uh...eat us?" Matt asked.  
"Nah."  
"Where's the Digivolve Stone?" Cody asked.  
"Here." Deltamon opened one of her jaws revealing the stone. "Now, get on before this hocus pocus Digivolve magic stuff wears off." 


	3. 

A Virus Isn't Always Vicious  
  
The stars were coming out as Deltamon slowly marched across the land of Viruses. Siting atop of Deltamon's middle head, Cody, Matt, Armadillomon, and Gabumon thought about what happened that day.  
"If you ask me," Matt said. "Tsukaimon's crazy."  
"Do you think there's a such thing as a Digimon Mental Asslyum?" Cody joked. "It would be perfect for a Digimon like him."  
"I don't know about you guys," Gabumon interrupted. "but this ride isn't exactly first class."  
"I heard that." Deltamon growled. "I have three heads, do remember."  
"Yeah." Armadillomon poked Gabumon's stomach. "That means three senses of hearing to hear ya with."  
  
This continued for the rest of the night. Deltamon walked wearly along. She was tired, but she figured they would make it to safe ground by sunrise if she kept going on like this. She was annoyed by Matt, Gabumon, and Armadillomon's snoring.  
'Thank Azulamon Cody doesn't snore.' Deltamon thought.  
The main reason Cody didn't snore was because he was still awake, but Deltamon didn't know, since all three heads were fixed on the sun beginning to rise, and all she could hear was the snoring of three out of four of the humans and mons on her head.  
"Hey, wake up."  
"I'm up."  
"How long have you been up, Cody?" Deltamon inquired.  
"All night, I guess."  
"Huh? Why? Even I know humans your age need sleep."  
"What about you? Even the strongest Digimon need to rest."  
"It's only one night. I'll sleep later. Promise."  
"Okay...I'm just worried..." Cody replied.  
"Since when would you worry about me?" The three headed Digimon demanded.  
"Since we became friends. Friends look out for one another. You should know that. Tsukaimon used to be your friend." Cody waited for a response, but he didn't get any. "Deltamon? Deltamon? Hello, Deltamon?"  
"Tsukaimon wasn't a friend...he was a rival." Deltamon finally said. "Always trying to be better than me. Always trying to get more power. Always...thinking about himself."  
Cody didn't say anything. He felt guilty. He was actually angry-not at Tsukaimon, but himself for calling Tsukaimon a friend without knowing the real facts.  
"Okay, it's safe to get off. Oh, please get off, I'm getting a terrible itch." Deltamon lowered her middle head, and Cody climbed off. Since the other three who were on her head were still asleep, Deltamon had to put her head on an angle and let them slide off.  
  
While Cody and Matt were gone, the rest of the Digidestened managed to get back together. Don't ask how, that's a whole different story. Davis saw a Deltamon in the distance, and remembered back when Ken was the Digimon Emperor. Ken had a Deltamon, and tried to trick Davis into picking a Bakemon disguised as a Digidestened to live, and let three other disguised Bakemon get eaten. Knowing Deltamon was a Virus, Davis did the typical Davis thing- order everyone to attack it.  
  
Deltamon spit the Digivolution Stone out of her mechanical mouth and Dedigivolved back to Gazimon. Everyone else was asleep. She yawned and was about to sleep herself when she heard a voice yell.  
"Stop! What do you think you're doing??? You're going to kill them aren't you?" Tai's voice yelled. "And where's the Deltamon?"  
"Huh..." Cody had only gotten ten minutes of sleep. "Tai, Davis, what-"  
"Don't worry, Cody, we'll protect you." Davis called out.  
"But-"  
"No buts. Except headbutts that is." Veemon yelled. "V-headbutt!"  
Gazimon easily grasped Veemon's head in her paw. "Do I have to hurt you? Or are you going to stop trying to disconfigure me for no absolute reason at all."  
"I'll never surrender!" Veemon yelped, which made absolutely no sense to Gazimon, Cody, Matt, Armadillomon, and Gabumon whatsoever. "I could use...a little help here please..."  
The other nine Digimon joined the fight. Although it wasn't really a fight. It was more of a 'Hit the Gazimon and win a prize' sort of thing.  
"Stop it!" Matt yelled. "What the heck do you guys think you're doing?!?"  
"So that's the thanks we get for saving your lives." Tai snarled. "Well, let's see what would happen next time we leave you to die with a Virus."  
"Forget it." Gazimon interrupted. "I'll just go home."  
"Yeah, go home!" Agumon shouted. "Go home and stay home."  
"That would be nice." Gazimon shot a mean look at Agumon. "If I HAD a home to go to!"  
"Oh, yeah?" Agumon barked back. "Oh boo hoo. The little Virus has nowhere to go."  
"Stop it, NOW! Both of you." Davis ordered. "The only way to settle this is to fight!"  
"But Davis-" Kari tried reason, but it didn't work.  
"But nothing! That Digimon's a Virus and has to be eliminated from the Digiworld forever! Veemon, Digivolve!"  
"Veemon, digivolve to...EXVEEMON!" ExVeemon stared at his opponent. "Who's laughing, now?"  
"I am." Gazimon responded. "Is that the best you can do?"  
ExVeemon got very frustrated. His temper wasn't easily kept, or was the most well mannered. He started stomping the ground, and unleashed his V-Laser, which missed.  
"Too slow."  
ExVeemon just went ballistic and shot lasers everywhere, which were easily dodged by the strong Rookie. The tides turned when Stingmon decided to join the fight. They DNA Digivolved to Paildramon. Now things were getting exciting.  
Evading was harder for Gazimon now. Gabumon and Armadillomon were hopeless. Then Cody saw the discarded Digivolution Stone. He picked it up.  
"Hey, Gazimon, do ya think you can use this to save your life?"  
"It's worth a try." Gazimon focused on Digivolving to Deltamon when Cody threw the stone. "Gazimon, digivolve to...VEEDRAMON!"  
"Veedramon?" Everyone chorused.  
"Veedramon is a powerful Champion." Classified Tentomon. "His...er...her V-Nova Blast can overthrow any opponent if used correctly."  
"What's going on?" Asked a confused Matt. "I thought Gazimon digivolves to Deltamon."  
"You mean that grey bunny rabbit was that three headed beast?" Yolei grabbed Matt's shirt collar. "Huh? I want an answer, NOW!"  
"...!"  
"What?"  
"He said he can't breathe." Hawkmon translated. "Maybe if you put him down, he can tell you something."  
So Yolei let Matt drop to the ground. Picking himself up, Matt tried to explain in the best way he could what happened. It was an interesting tale, especially the part of the DNA Digivolved Gazimon. Gatomon's eyes gittered with joy.  
"You mean that Gazimon's parent was a Magnadramon?" She asked anxiously.  
"One of them, yeah."  
Gatomon danced with glee. That strong Rookie was related to her...in a strange way. After all, Magnadramon IS the Mega form of Gatomon.  
Paildramon scanned his new opponent from horn to tail. "This is easy. He declaired. A Champion versus an Ultamate, now who do you think is gonna win."  
"The Champion." Cody declaired. "I have total faith in you, Veedramon, go out and win this one!"  
"You know, being a Vaccine has a weird feeling." Veedramon mused. "Ah, whatever. I'll get used to it."  
So the two powers clashed, and Veedramon actually stood a small chance against Paildramon. In fact, with each attack, her chances grew bigger and bigger. Until at last...  
"Paildramon, Digivolve to...IMPERIALDRAMON!!!" Imperialdramon smirked. "It's Mega versus Champion now. You don't stand a chance against me."  
Sadly, Imperialdramon was indeed correct. Veedramon was losing fast. Imperialdramon had an advantage, he could fly, Veedramon couldn't.  
"Veedramon! Run away, you can't win!" Cody shouted out. "Please, do this for yourself. Think about Matt. Think about Gabumon. Think about Armadillomon. Also, think about me. What do we mean to you?"  
Something in Veedramon snapped. 'What do they mean to me? I have barely known them for a day. Why am I doing this? Shouldn't I just leave them alone? It's not my problem. Most Viruses couldn't care less if they get singed by a Meramon, or drowned by a Gesomon.' Veedramon let her guard down, and was taking more damage from Imperialdramon. 'They are my friends...' Cody's words echoed in her head.  
  
"'Since when would you worry about me?'"  
"'Since we became friends. Friends look out for one another.'"  
  
"Friends look out for one another..." Veedramon mumbled. Then she let out a roar. "What kind of friend are you, Davis? You do not look out for Cody!"  
"Yes I do! I'm protecting him from you!" Davis snapped back.  
"If you were truly his friend, you would understand by now that I meant no harm, that was what Cody was trying to tell you all along!"  
"I-"  
"If you were truly his friend, you wouldn't be so headstrong. It can be good, but in your case, it's bad."  
"But-"  
"You know something." Kari stepped in. "Veedramon's right. You don't care about any of the Viruses. If they were ment to be killed, they wouldn't be here in the first place. You're so racist, Davis. You judge a Digimon on its species and type, not it's personality. You're not a true Digidestened..." Kari's eyes filled up with tears and she ran away from Davis, not able to look at his face anymore.  
"Kari..." Veedramon turned her back to Imperialdramon and followed Kari.  
"Wait for us!" Matt shouted as he, Cody, Gabumon, Armadillomon, and Gatomon jumped on Veedramon's tail. 


	4. Chapter 4: Digivolve Into Ultamate!

A Virus Isn't Always Vicious  
  
A/N: I am sorry I am making Davis and Tai such jerks in my fanfic. But as I said in my the first chapter, this is an alternate universe, so what I say, goes!  
  
Kari ran deep into the jungle. She finally collasped on the ground, unable to go any further. Gasping for breath, she started to cry.  
"That kid can run far." Veedramon huffed. "And fast."  
"We've gotta find her. Gatomon insisted. She climbed on Veedramon's head. "Oh dear...we're gonna have a tough time finding her..."  
  
Imperialdramon zoomed through the air. The odds were, he'd reach Kari first, but the odds also were Veedramon would SEE her first. Davis was worried. What had he done to upset Kari? Virus types were evil Digimon, right? They had to be destroyed, right? They don't deserve to live, right? Right.  
Well, that was what went on in Davis's head.  
"What's wrong, little girl?" A voice asked.  
"W-who are you?" Kari asked nervously. "What do you want?"  
"Nothing." A shadow wispered. "You don't have anything I want, but you have something I NEED."  
  
"I see her!" Armadillomon shouted. "Over there, and what the...TSUKAIMON!?!"  
"Hello, my friends." Tsukaimon smirked. "Are you looking for poor little Kari? She's mine, now."  
"Why you-" Gatomon growled. "Lightning Claw!" She lunged for the Tsukaimon, but of course, now that Gazimon left Virus Country, Tsukaimon was the strongest Rookie in the area now. He nimbly moved away and used his attack, Friendly Fire.  
Gatomon, Gabumon, and Armadillomon had no idea what the attack did, but Veedramon did.  
"No! Don't-" Too late. Gatomon was prepared for another Lightning Claw attack. She aimed for Tsukaimon, but she ended up whirling around and hitting Gabumon. "Careful! Tsukaimon's Friendly Fire makes enemys attack themselves, or teammates!"  
"Now ya tell us." Armadillomon grumbled.  
  
"Imperialdramon, look!" Ken pointed to Veedramon in the distance. "I think they found Kari."  
  
Tai ran to the battle field. He saw Tsukaimon. "Where's my sister, you Patamon ripoff!"  
Tsukaimon turned to face Tai. "Do you mean Kari? Well, you and your friend, TK was it? And his Tsuakimon ripoff partner friend can buzz off. This is personal." He turned to his three opponents. "I wanna fight this with Veedramon, you know, one on one. Her and me."  
"Fine!" Veedramon stepped up to Tsukaimon. "Is there any way I can get Kari back, a deal?"  
"I want the Digivolution Stone." Tsuakimon demanded. "Give me it, and you can have her back."  
"You're sure." Veedramon eyed the Rookie carefull. "This isn't some lie, is it? You lie a lot."  
"I'm SURE." Tsukaimon insisted.  
Veedramon spit the rainbow colored stone from her mouth on the ground, right in front of Tsukaimon's feet. "It's yours. Give back Kari."  
Tsukaimon held the stone. "Ah, I said you could have her back. You just have to COME GET HER! Sucker!" he flew off.  
  
"This is YOUR fault!" Tai and Davis shouted in unison.  
"MY fault???" Veedramon protested. "How the heck is it my fault?"  
"If you never existed, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Tai yelled.  
"I don't CARE about what happens to you." Davis snapped. "I'm the leader of this pack, and I order you to be killed, NOW!"  
"Davis, now, let's not take it that far-" Ken started.  
"Oh, and now you're on the 'Save the Evil Digimon' side now, Ken?"  
"It's not that-"  
"What do you mean 'It's not that'?" Davis argued. "I say we have Imperialdramon kill this kidnapper."  
"And now I'm a kidnapper?" Veedramon mumbled as Imperialdramon landed to face her again. "Ha. At least." Veedramon took a hit. "When I." Veedramon got knocked into a wall. "Lose. I don't take it out on my." Imperialdramon slammed her into the ground. She didn't get up. "Friends. That's your problem, Davis. You don't control your anger. You let it out on everyone. And you never think about what to do about it."  
"Veedramon! Cody screamed. "Don't lose! PLEASE don't lose. I just can't stand the thought of being deprived of a friend like you."  
"A friend like me..." Veedramon's eyes reflected the setting sun. "Veedramon, Digivolve to...AreoVeedramon!"  
AreoVeedramon opened her jaws. "I am AreoVeedramon. I do not take being called a kidnapper very kindly. My V-Wing Blade will teach you fools a lesson."  
"It's still Mega versus Ultamate." Davis yelled. "You should have no problem with this, Imperialdramon!"  
"FOOL! Whom are you kidding?" AreoVeedramon roared. "I may not have been able to fly as Veedramon, that was a disadvantage. But now, things seem more even, do they not?" AreoVeedramon rammed her body into the Mega Digimon, knocking him to the ground.  
AreoVeedramon ferociously tore at Imperialdramon with her claws and ripped his metal coat with her teeth.  
"V-Wing Blade!" AreoVeedramon dealt he final blow to force Imperialdramon to dedigivolve to Veemon and Wormon. AreoVeedramon let out one last victory roar before Dedigivolving to Gazimon again.  
  
The three Rookies were exausted and hurt. The injuries stayed. None of them were fit for traveling through the dangerous Virus country.  
"Gazimon!" Cody ran to hold his friend close to him. "It's okay now. I'm here. Don't forget how much we mean to you and how much you mean to us."  
  
An hour passed by.  
"Who's going to keep watch?" Asked Sora.  
"I will." Gazimon volenteered.  
"Oh no you don't." Cody rejected. "You didn't sleep a wink last night. And you're injured and tired. You need to rest."  
"I guess..." Gazimon curled into a fuzzy ball and went to sleep.  
"Cody, I suggest you sleep as well." Armadillomon said. "You didn't sleep either. You're not old enough to be staying up late."  
"Fine." Cody went to sleep as well.  
  
"Let's have a change of subject." Izzy quickly said. "So, what does Tsukaimon want with the Digivolution Stone...and Kari?"  
"Kari was just bait." TK said. "The Digivolution Stone seems to let a Digimon Digivole at will. I mean, Digimon that aren't a partner of a Digidestened."  
"You don't suppose..." Mimi thought. "Nah, can't be true."  
"What is it, Mimi?" Palmon asked.  
"Oh, nothing. I just thought, what if a Digidestened could have more than one Digimon partner, and can take in any Digimon for his or her partner, and they just become a team. But, nah, it can't be true. You can only have one Digimon for this stuff, right?"  
"Woah, Mimi!" Tai said, shocked. "That was-"  
"A very ingeinous theroy." Izzy finished. "Suppose you can recruit Digimon for a companion? So they can use your Digivice or D3 to have the same attributes as your original Digimon?"  
"He means, what if you can have another Digimon, one who joined you as a friend, do the same things as the Digimon you were given in the first place." Tentomon translated.  
"E-mail from Kari!" Yolei alerted. "It says...'Help! Tsukaimon's headquarters is in the northern parts of Virus Country. This is all I can type for now. Some of Tsukaimon's gang members are coming. -Kari'."  
"I say we go save her." Joe declaired. "I'm scared, and there's probably a bunch of things that I'm allergic to, probably Tsukaimon himself, but let's go."  
"In the morning." Matt said. "It's too late and too dark to travel. Besides." He pointed a finger at Gazimon and Cody. "I suppose we don't want to leave these two behind."  
So everyone agreed to look for Kari tomorrow. After everyone fell asleep, Matt quietly got up and took a look at Cody.  
"You're growing up." He softly wispered. "Stay true to your intentions. I don't want you to go through what I did." He shuddered at the memory of him fighting against Tai. "Good night, Iori." 


End file.
